Distantes
by Geisha Sakura
Summary: Monólogo de Yuki contemplando a Shuichi.


"Distantes"  
  
Por: Geisha Sakura  
  
Clasificación: PG-13  
  
Advertencias: Intimidad implícita.  
  
Te observo, te miro a través de la multitud que ruge, que se estremece, que grita pidiendo más y más de ti. Tú los complaces, como bien sabes hacerlo, entonando otra de esas pegajosas canciones pop que siempre te critico, pero la verdad es que me gustan. Me gustan porque las cantas tú, con tu hermosa voz cristalina, me gustan porque hablan de nosotros, sí, lo sé, nuestra historia está plasmada para siempre en discos compactos, grabada con láser en plásticos brillantes, viajando a través del aire en ondas de radio, es repetida como en un himno, en una oración por tus fans que te cantan al unísono. Son tus acólitos, tu eres su dios de cabellos rosados, piel suave y ropa mínima, que los embruja, los trastorna, mueve sus cuerpos y sus sentidos. Eres un dios enfundado en shorts plásticos y top rojo, con un largo abrigo negro cayendo a tus espaldas.  
  
Belleza, belleza es todo lo que puedo pensar cuando te observo ahí, cantando para todos, pero en realidad, sé que estás distante de ellos y me hablas a mí.  
  
La melodía cesa y te despides de tus fieles; nos volveremos a ver en otra ocasión, la masa de rostros envueltos en la noche te aclama: más, más, no nos abandones. Todos te desean, todos quieren estar contigo, con profunda satisfacción recuerdo que perteneces sólo a alguien, y ese alguien soy yo.  
  
Ojos grandes, violetas, contemplándome, brillantes como dos gemas, la humedad aún cubre tu piel por el baño que has tomado para quitar el sudor de tu cuerpo después del concierto, las ropas plásticas yacen en algún lugar de la habitación, olvidadas, frías sin tu piel caliente dentro de ellas. Eres siempre tan descuidado con las prendas, mañana es seguro que tu manager te reñirá por haber maltratado el costoso vestuario; siempre me he preguntado por qué vale tanto si apenas cubre lo necesario para que no andes desnudo.  
  
Sí, desnudo es como deseo verte ahora, murmuro mientras te atraigo hacia mí, posesivamente, apasionadamente, a la cama, a nuestra cama, donde quito la toalla que rodea tu cintura, para contemplar la perfección de tu cuerpo, de tus suaves, pero firmes formas. Belleza, la palabra viene nuevamente a mí como un mantra, y te expreso lo que siento recorriéndote con la lengua, deslizándome por tu hermoso cuello, tu pecho, tomando entre mis dientes dos capullos que se hinchan ante mi contacto, primero uno luego, el otro, abandonándolos humedecidos.  
  
No se escucha más que nuestra canción, la que formamos con nuestros murmullos y jadeos en esa cálida noche, afuera la luna llena brilla entrando por el ventanal, bañando la cama; sí, no quiero que nos cubra nada más que eso, apago la luz y me quito la única prenda que conservaba puesta, observo tu rostro, el carmín lo cubre, en las profundidades de esos lagos amatistas llenos de estrellas se refleja el deseo, tus bracitos apetitosos rodeando mi cuello, tus rosados labios sobre los míos, tu lengua invadiéndome, ah... la miel que me embriaga, no sabes lo que haces de mí, pequeño cantante, no sabes que tu susurro amoroso es mi elixir de vida, unamos nuestras esperanzas bajo el cielo despejado que cobija a los amantes.  
  
Invado tu calor que me recibe extasiado, nuestros cuerpos arden y bailan al unísono un vals ancestral. Sí pequeño mío, hermoso mío, te daré lo que me pides entre gemidos ahogados, más, sí... no lo sabes, pero soy yo el que no puede tener suficiente de ti. Llegaste a mi mundo iluminando mi corazón que vagaba por un pantano fétido, jalándome, estremeciéndome, intenté huir de de ti, pero ahora, ahora no deseo más que lo contrario, hundirme más y más en tu dulzura, más, todo lo que puedas recibir.  
  
Arqueas la espalda, tus uñas en mi carne, tus piernas envolviendo mi cintura, gritas mi nombre entre sollozos de placer y un suave dolor que no hace más que volverlo más profundo y rico, como chocolate espeso, sí precioso, amado mío, me uniré a ti en ese reino de olas fragantes y pájaros azules, me uniré a ti en la tormenta bendita para después, descender hasta una nube mullida en el líquido firmamento.  
  
Lo único que deseo es sentir tu presencia, la habitación está sumida en perfumes almizclados, ah... sí... la marea de éxtasis aún nos baña, respiración agitada, corazones desbocados, miel perlada en mi pecho, escurriendo por tus piernas. Seguimos en nuestra abrazo eterno, entrelazados, distantes de todo, de todos. Afuera la noche cuenta una historia lejana, mientras nosotros continuamos distantes, distantes de todos, menos de nosotros mismos.  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
El estilo de redacción fue producto de una sobredosis de Anne Rice y varias desveladas. 


End file.
